Missions
You can now do missions in Dizzywood! To do a mission click on the missions button on the right side of the screen by the backpack and buddy's buttons, from there you can select which mission you want to do by clicking on it. Some missions are very familiar, because they were Daily Events before. Admiral Hawksbill Trivia NOTE: NOW called Find Admiral Hawksbill Broken Magic *The wizard orb is in Wildwood Glen behind the lake *Archimedes Wizard staff is in Breakwater Beach near the tent *You get the Wizard´s hat and staff for finishing Clothing Tent Delivery * Go to the The Explorer's Camp * Click on the Clothing Tent which is located near the campfire Collect herbs and roots (repeatable) *Herbs would be found in Presto's Edge *The roots in Farthing's Meadow This Activity no longer exists in Dizzywood Dig for dubloons (repeatable) *Go to Tanglevine Jungle and then levitate over the river you will see a sign near Move Master Swingtail *Click it and you reach a small beach called Gull Island (their is not much to do) *You have to dig the darker sand area you get 250 coins Find a Magical Secret Envelope (repeatable) *Levitate and a Magical Secret Envelope is sticking out of bush Tanglevine Jungle *Ghost Ray a rock near the pillars Presto's Edge *Ghost Ray a tree in The Explorer's Camp (NO LONGER HERE) *Go to Wildwood Glen back of pond near the Tree House *Prize: Bug emote Find a move scroll *Feed the Cloud Sprite in Skytown Skate Park *Play games in Tanglevine Jungle *Figure out Riddles in Presto's Edge Find Admiral Hawksbill *Go to Breakwater Beach *Go to the right and click on Admiral Hawksbill to get an Admiral's Hat Find footprints *They are in The Crystal Catacombs Find H.C. Le Snout's Equipment *H.C. Le Snout's Brush is in the Jaguar Temple on the second plateau next to the giant drill *H.C. Le Snout's Dust Pan is in Skytown Skate Park across the bridge and south west a bit *H.C. Le Snout's Hammer is at Breakwater Beach west of Cecil Sideshuffle *H.C. Le Snout's Trowel is located in Wildwood Glen on one of the stepping stones near the statue it's really tiny Find Melinda Move Master Swingtail She's in Tanglevine Jungle on the far side of the river Find the honey jar (repeatable) *The honey jar is located in Wildwood Glen near the lake Find the needy bee *The needy bee is in Presto's Edge near the center *You get a neo recliner! *After you find the bee you will get another mission to find the honey jar and win Force Field Help Olivia unload her Wheels *Go to Skytown Skate Park *Click on either Olivia Kickflip or the mission and play Help the bees find honeycombs *The Garden Gazebo *Presto's Edge *Prestos Picnic *Wildwood Glen *After you find all the honeycombs you get a jar of honey Mine the Crystal Catacombs (repeatable) *There are five red, green, blue or silver crystals in The Crystal Catacombs *They are easy to find but one is behind this rock thing, so just walk there and your get it *You can do it three times a day and you get a red, green, blue or silver crystal after you finish and 1 coin (first time) Pieces of the sky *The lightning bolt is in Tanglevine Jungle near the big river *The green star in The Explorer's Camp near the Game Machine *The blue moon is in The Garden Gazebo *When you get all pieces you get a Blue Moon, green star or a lightning bolt and 250 coins There is a glitch so you can do this many times even though it says you can only do it once.It disappears when you log out after finishing it unless it click on it again. Preserving Your Mud Impression *Ghost Ray the tent furthest to the right in The Explorer's Camp *You will get a archeology shirt Professor Nocturne's Flash Cards (repeatable) *The telescope is in Mage Barrow *You get 250 coins for win the Flash Cards game Rescue the Garden Sprite *Find Purple Key near the last patch of dirt in the The Garden Gazebo *In Tanglevine Jungle, Levitate and get cage it is near the keep out sign on the other side of the river (very hard to see) Skate Shop Delivery *Go to Skytown Skate Park *Click on Skate Shop =Dizzywood Candy Corn Scavenger Hunt= *Wildwood Glen *Presto’s Edge *Breakwater Beach *Explorer’s Camp *Tanglevine Jungle Category:Missions